


~Let me kiss you under the moonlight~

by sweetheartyoureeverythingtome



Series: ~Hyunin Shorts~ [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band), hyunin - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Boys In Love, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mentioned Stray Kids Ensemble, Summer Vacation, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Yang Jeongin | I.N is Whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:41:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25896121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetheartyoureeverythingtome/pseuds/sweetheartyoureeverythingtome
Summary: "I have this idea... It might be a bit late but I think that we won't regret it." Hyunjin continues.Jeongin comes out of the bathroom now, a towel wrapped around his waist and his hair damp after the shower that they shared."What is it?" He blinks expectantly, brushing the black, shiny locks back and revealing his forehead. He smiles and Hyunjin thinks he looks too cute to handle."How about we go for a late night swim?"~~OrIn which Hyunjin and Jeongin take a dive late at night, under the moonlight.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin & Yang Jeongin | I.N, Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Series: ~Hyunin Shorts~ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882189
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53





	~Let me kiss you under the moonlight~

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! You see, I love swimming at night, when the moon and the stars are out. And even if the water is always kinda cold, I always get this feeling of unexplainable joy and happiness. So I thought that, hey, maybe I should write something about it. In other words, please enjoy some soft hyunin swimming under the moonlight. ~~

"Hey, baby?" Hyunjin calls out to his boyfriend, from where he's sprawled on the bed. Jeongin peeks his head out of the bathroom door.

"Yea, hyung?"

They're on vacation with their friends, spending two weeks at a seaside hotel for summer break. It's late at night and they're both spent. In the best way possible though. There's nothing that compares to the feeling that comes after becoming one with your lover.

"I have this idea... It might be a bit late but I think that we won't regret it." Hyunjin continues.

Jeongin comes out of the bathroom now, a towel wrapped around his waist and his hair damp after the shower that they shared.

"What is it?" He blinks expectantly, brushing the black, shiny locks back and revealing his forehead. He smiles and Hyunjin thinks he looks too cute to handle.

"How about we go for a late night swim?"

It's no surprise that Hyunjin would suggest such a thing. He loves both the sea and the night too much. The beach is one of his favorite places. And after being a swimmer for many years he has conquered the water, made it his friend.

"That sounds nice" Jeongin starts. "But won't the water be a bit too cold?"  
he asks, worrying that they both might get sick.

"It will be kinda cold, yes. But we won't spend too much time in the sea. Plus it gets warmer once you dive and swim around a little."

He sits up and Jeongin nods.

"Let's go for it then."

They slide in their swimming trunks, grab a couple of towels and sneak out of their hotel room in no time. The receptionist gives them a weird look once they reach the lobby but they really couldn't care less.

Once they step out on the beach, the cool breeze ruffles their hair. Everything looks so pretty tonight. The water is calm and serene. The sound of the waves reaching the shore one after another along with the gentle howling of the wind create a pleasant, almost magical atmosphere.

The light of the moon reflects on the surface and the million stars scattered everywhere across the night sky create constellations, each of them telling its own story.

They leave their towels and their flip flops on the sand, by the shore. Hyunjin reaches out for Jeongin's hand and interlocks their fingers. The younger boy squeezes his hand, flashing him a toothy smile and Hyunjin can't suppress the giggles that bubble up in his throat.

He walks into the water, pulling Jeongin behind him. The water now reaches their knees and they both shudder a bit at the coldness of it. It does get a bit warmer however, as they go further and further inside.

Hyunjin looks back at Jeongin, smiles at him lopsidedly, lets go of his hand and then dives into the sea with the grace of a dolphin. As soon as he comes back to the surface though, he immediately splashes water towards Jeongin's direction and the younger squeals and laughs cutely before attempting to run away from his boyfriend's sudden attack. 

He doesn't make it however, because Hyunjin's hands wrap around his midriff from behind, pulling him into the water.  
Jeongin breaks out into laughter, bubbly and bright, and manages to wiggle his way out of Hyunjin's embrace. The older boy chases after him laughing just as brightly.

That goes on for a little while. They swim around, chasing each other and playing with the water until they both get tired and run out of breath.

"Come here" Hyunjin says it too softly for it to be a command. Jeongin moves closer, smiling wide and throwing his arms over Hyunjin's shoulders and behind his neck. Hyunjin's own hands begin to roam his back, caressing it affectionately and tracing aimless patterns and shapes.

Their torsos are pressed together so that they're as close as possible. If Jeongin wanted to, he could practically count the lashes of Hyunjin's perfect eyes. 

"How's it feel?" Hyunjin says before pressing a wet kiss to Jeongin's cheek.

"Good. Not as cold as I expected."

Jeongin steals a glance at the sky above them.

"Look up" he whispers. Hyunjin obliges and immediately gasps softly. The sky is too beautiful, in all its glory, with the millions of stars and the shiny moon crescent generously spreading its dazzling light.

"Woah..." He exclaims. "It's so pretty..."

Jeongin hums, distracted by the breathtaking beauty of the night sky. But when his eyes meet Hyunjin's own right after, he swears that the boy holds an entire, even prettier universe in his sparkly, black orbs.

Jeongin bumps their noses together, an action that makes them both giggle, and Hyunjin tightens his hold around the younger boy's lower back.

It doesn't take long for their mouths to crash together. Softly, yet passionately, their tongues tangle, teeth clashing every so often but they really don't mind. It's a messy kiss. Messy but loving. A sensation that has them both light-headed, sparks igniting anywhere they touch.

Their little make out session quickly breaks into shorter, more gentle kisses and Hyunjin retrieves his arms from around Jeongin only to cup the boy's cheeks a moment later.

"I love you" another sweet kiss "so much" Jeongin whispers. And the smile that Hyunjin flashes him afterwards is so genuine and fond and happy. It's really a happy moment for them. Quiet and intimate, like they're the only people living in this world. 

"Gosh, Innie" another kiss "I love you too. I love you so much" He resumes his position from earlier, with his arms wrapped securely around his boyfriend. The kisses stop and they lean their foreheads together, panting lightly and trying to catch their breaths, both smiling like idiots.

But then a car passes by and as its headlights illuminate Jeongin's face, Hyunjin notices that his lips have turned slightly purple, a sign that he's freezing. He rubs up and down the boy's sides affectionately, also noticing how he's started to tremble a bit. 

"You're cold, aren't you?" He whispers, kissing Jeongin's crown. Jeongin hums against his skin, sending tingles through his body.

"C'mon, let's head back"

They walk out of the water, hand in hand and dry themselves with their towels. Once they're back in their hotel room, they share another warm shower, their second one for tonight, to wash off the salt. 

Once the warm water makes contact with Hyunjin's skin, he finally realizes how cold he had been himself. Then, they dry off again and cuddle up to each other on the queen sized bed, laying as close as possible and tangling their legs.

And one thing's for sure: it might have been late and a little bit cold, but they certainly didn't regret it.

**Author's Note:**

> That was it. Thank you so much for stopping by and don't hesitate to leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed reading. They make me really happy and I appreciate them more than you could imagine. Stay safe <3


End file.
